Tu ultima sonrisa
by Takami Megunata
Summary: Ultimas palabras... ultimos recuerdos... ultimas sonrisas... fic tragico o.o y Yaoi HoroRen


N.A: Hiii!!! Bien, hace tiempo que no subia algo a , asi que decidi subir este fic :3 Es un Horo/Ren (Como siempre x3) Pero es un One-Shot... algo tragico, pero lindo Espero que lo disfruten!!!

Takami

**_TU ULTIMA SONRISA_**

- Rápido, que se nos va... se nos va, apresúrense!!!.- El hombre de mascarilla gritaba desesperado... mientras los doctores hacían lo que podían por mantenerlo vivo...

Pero parecía que iba a ser imposible... el choque había sido horrible... las posibilidades que sobreviviera eran de una en un millón...

Ren Tao estaba en la sala... nervioso, horriblemente nervioso... pálido, con la cara casi demacrada... grandes ojeras cruzaban sus dorados ojos...

Era un completo desastre.

Uno de los enfermeros se acerco al Shaman... venia entrelazando nervioso las manos... su semblante era de duda, al mismo tiempo que de nerviosismo extremo... junto a una pena inmenso

No lo quiso creer...

- Lo perdimos... – Soltó al fin.- No pudimos salvarlo... las heridas eran enormes, perdía y perdía sangre a cada segundo. Lo sentimos mucho.

- Su pésame no lo traerá a la vida nuevamente... – Le respondió despectivamente.- Dígame donde esta.

- Lo están trasladando a la Mor...

- Si dan un paso mas hacia ese horrible lugar, prometo que quemare este inmundo hospital!!.- Grito, con la frustración en la garganta.- Médicos inútiles!!! Para que están tantos y tantos años estudiando, si después... no son capaces de salvarse ni a ustedes mismos... – Se retiro, con las lagrimas a punto de florecer

Pudo escuchar como el medico daba la indicación de "Devolver al paciente fallecido en un choque, a la sala 405... Repito, devolver al paciente fallecido en un choque, a la sala 405"

Salas blancas componían el hospital más respetado de Tokio... donde la cuna de la tecnología había salvado a miles de personas

Pero no lo había salvado a _el_...

El aspecto de Ren era tan desastroso, que la gente volteaba a ver, y siempre que sus ojos se dirigían a la gente, esta le regalaba una sonrisa de animo... cosa que hacia que su garganta se anudara, por las lagrimas...

Horokeu Usui... muerto... aun no podía creerlo... tenia que verlo.

Los grandes números escritos en blanco, daban a conocer la habitación 405. Ren, suavemente abrió la puerta... como si aun creyese que Horo estaba vivo... pensando que si provocaba mucho ruido, este se despertaría, y comenzaría una pelea sin sentido.

Peleas... riñas... risas... burlas... enojos... todo eso le sonaba tan lejano... abrazos... confesiones... besos... desnudos...

Maldita sea, incluso le abrió su corazón!!! Y ahora, como le correspondía? Muerto, en una sala de hospital??

El cuerpo se alzaba majestuoso sobre la cama... no pudo mas... las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos, al ver el estado deplorable de su mejor amigo... compañero... _amante_...

Estaba casi desnudo, excepto por una toalla que cubría su parte baja. Su estomago, sucio, y con heridas en toda su extensión... los brazos, manos, piernas... llenas de sangre, y cortes... y la cara.

Ren Tao jamás pensó que llegaría el día, el cual HoroHoro tuviese el semblante serio.

Y esta vez lo tenia... horrible, pero cierto.

Acerco levemente su cara hacia la del muerto... sus labios se veían aun calidos... como si aun quedara un poco de calor para robarle _el ultimo beso_...

Y lo hizo. Ren Tao se derrumbo, con la cara bañada en lagrimas, mientras gritaba palabras contra todo el mundo, contra los médicos... incluso contra la vida misma, por haberle quitado lo que mas quería en este mundo, que no valía nada sin su presencia... Quien lo haría reír? Quien lo hostigaría de preguntas inútiles? Quien lo llenaría de ese placer que solo el lo conseguía? Quien, maldita sea, quien lograría arrancarle una sola sonrisa??

- Nadie... – Musito.- Nadie lo haría... mas que tu, Horo...

Noto que traía algo en la mano... una especie de papel. Suavemente, lo saco, y leyó. Era una carta

__

_Len:_

_Necesito decirte esto por carta, ya que las palabras no sabrían explicarte bien, y como tu me conoces, terminaría hecho un lío, y nadie entendería nada U._

_Pilika me acaba de hacer una confesión bastante especial... me dijo que estaba enamorada... adivinas de quien? Bingo! Del gran Ren Tao..._

_Como sabrás, ella es una de las cosas que mas valoro, además de lo nuestro (Que aun no puedo aceptar que sea en secreto ¬¬)... por favor... quisiera pedirte, que si algún día me pasara algo... te hicieses cargo de ella... aprende a quererla... cuídala... ella te ama, te aseguro que tu también la amaras tanto como ella a ti... de verdad... doy mi palabra de Ainu, que así será _

_Bien, dejo esto hasta aquí, porque Pilika viene!! o _

_Besos y abrazos, por montones (Aun no me acostumbro ..)_

_Horo Horo_

Una Ainu desesperada, entro a la sala blanca, para encontrar el cuerpo de su hermano muerto. La miro, tratando de darle alguna esperanza, para no verla derrumbada por el dolor

- Ren... dime que no es cierto... – El nombrado asintió, mientras el dolor de la perdida crecía... sabia que no podría soportarlo por mucho

- Es cierto, Pilika... – La chica simplemente corrió a sus brazos, a refugiarse, y descargar la pena que tenia guardada, la frustración...

Len Tao, juro ver una persona junto a la puerta, que le sonreía... dándole las gracias. Mechones azules caían sobre sus ojos...

- Me perdonarías si... quisiera a Pilika, pensando siempre que eres tu?.- Pensó, mientras la pequeña aun lloraba.

La persona hizo un gesto asentivo.

Ren Tao sonrio

- Muchas gracias... y gracias por esta ultima sonrisa...


End file.
